For Better or Worse
by Lady Venom2
Summary: A story about some might have suspected, but I already knew....(a story including some authors from Sapphires site)


For Better Or Worse (although probably more worse than better) By: Lady Venom  
  
Note: I just wanted to show everyone what I already knew, but what you only suspected. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------  
  
Sapphire sat down beside Rattrap, who was still fidgeting, despite her demands for him to sit still.  
  
"So, what's this all about? Who called this meeting?" Stareth asked, leaning forward in her seat to look at the others.   
  
Beside her, Sinead shrugged.  
  
"So, who else is coming Nurann asked, coming from the kitchen with drink in hand.  
  
"Apparently only the females were called in," Solarblaze stated, giving Rattrap a death glare. When he saw her looking he inched closer to Sapphire.  
  
"Rattrap, do you know what's going on?" Inquired Sapphire.  
  
He shook his head," All I know is dat Rampage has been on. a . well. rampage lately."  
  
"Why hasn't Lady V been stopping him?" Solarblaze asked.  
  
Suddenly the door opened, letting in a very wet Miss Special and Cheetra. Shaking water from her hair Cheetra growled.  
  
"I. Hate. Rain."  
  
Behind them were Magatron and Optimus. Megatron had to lean against the door in order to shut it against the gale winds. Waiting for Miss Special and Cheetra to be seated they started.  
"We've called you here for an important announcement." Clearing his throat, Optimus continued, "As you all know, Rampage has been getting out of hand lately."  
  
"He barely even slows when I squeeze his spark," Megatron said, interrupting.  
  
Ignoring the transmetal, Optimus continued.  
  
"But we were able to find out some info as to why he is behaving like this." He paused for a moment; "Lady Venom and Rampage have broke up."  
  
Sapphire stared in shock, "Why?. when?. how?."  
  
"They were perfect together. She never said anything to make me think she was unhappy." Cheetra said, more to herself than out loud.  
  
Megatron nodded. "That is why we called you here, we hoped that you could contact Miss Venom to see why she decided to leave him. She's the only one who can stop Rampage."  
  
Solarblaze nodded, "We'll see what we can do."  
Next Day  
  
"No."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I refuse to go out with such an arrogant, bull-headed, unromantic wanker."  
  
"But, that's the reason you fell in love with him in the first place! You wanted someone who wasn't mushy."  
  
Lady Venom tilted her head and looked at the females in front of her with the one eye showing from under the black faux leather gatsby hat. "Yea, well. he's not mushy I'll give him that. But I need a guy who can make me laugh. Someone who's not afraid to speak his mind." The girls blinked in surprise, Sapphire moved slightly in front of Rattrap.  
  
"But the crab does love you. or something like that." Sinead told her.  
  
Lady Venom sighed in frustration; "I don't have time for this. I have a date in five," She smoothed out her clothes and looked up questioningly. "How do I look?"  
  
Cheetra raised an eyebrow at the low-cut black tee and tight jeans. "You don't want to know. Where are you going?" Lady Venom smiled dreamily; "He's taking me to the beach for a candlelit picnic, and with the full moon." She trailed off, staring off into space, giggling occasionally. Earning her more odd looks from the others. But she quickly snapped out of it when the doorbell rang. Being closest to the door, Stareth opened it to reveal a tall, quite handsome, brown haired, green eyed, twenty-something male.  
  
"Everyone, this is Jordan. Jordy, this is everyone."  
  
" 'ello all," He said in a strong english accent. He looked to Lady Venom and offered his arm.  
  
"Are we all set my dear?"  
  
Smiling she took his extended arm and waved good-bye. "Don't wait up." She called over her shoulder.  
  
"Oh this is not good." Miss Special groaned when they left.  
  
"Maybe, but I think I have an idea on how to get Lady V to see that she really does love X." Nurann said, smiling evilly.  
  
"A plan? Plans are good. Count me in," Sapphire piped up. The others quickly agreed.  
  
"Alright, first thing we need to do is call the guys. Both transformer, and human. We'll need Depth Charge, Inferno, Rhinox and Tarantulas. And get a hold of Dannn."  
  
"Why?" Sinead asked curiously.  
  
Nuranns petite elf face lit up with a mischievous smile, "You'll see." ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------  
  
"Oh, Jordan, doesn't the moon look beautiful tonight?" Lady Venom sighed.   
  
Sitting down on the blanket that was spread on the cool, wet sand.  
  
"Indeed it does. But you shouldn't look directly at it."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
He snaked his arm around her, pulling her close.  
  
"Because Diana may become jealous."  
  
"Ooookaaaay. And why would a goddess be jealous of me?"  
  
"Because you truly are the most beautiful woman."  
  
"That's.uh. sweet." She patted his hand awkwardly.  
  
"You're embarrassed. I'm sorry," He pulled his arm back and looked away dejectedly.  
  
"No, no, no. It's not that, it's just, well. no one has ever given me a compliment like that before. It took me off-guard."  
  
He smiled, "Ah, you see, that's the problem. You don't need to be 'on- guard' around me in the first place."  
  
Trying to divert the conversation, Lady Venom pointed to the basket. "I'm starving, how about some supper?"  
  
"An excellent idea," Jordan agreed. Pulling out some candles he began to position them in a small area in front of them before lighting them.  
  
-Further Down The Beach- "Are you sure Inferno switched the candles?" Sapphire asked, nervous.  
  
"Just wait a few seconds." Miss Special told her confidently.  
  
Quickly after she finished talking there was a puff of smoke and fire, followed by a muffled 'fumph' of something exploding. Miss Special gasped and smacked Inferno. "Just how much gas did you fill them with?"  
  
~ Further down the beach there was a loud ' Ah hell,' that was undoubtedly from Lady Venom. ~  
  
Inferno held up a three-gallon jug.  
  
"The royalty said this much would do."  
  
"For three candles!?" Sapphire exclaimed.  
  
Miss Special slapped her forehead. "Sapph, we need to teach Megs how to count!"  
  
Lady Venom poured sand over the last remaining fire spot. She looked over at her date, who was covered with soot, as she undoubtedly was as well.  
  
"Forget supper," She asked, grabbing his hand.  
  
A ways down the beach she took her shoes off and waded a bit into the salt water.  
  
"Depth Charge, it's time to get into position," Sinead said into a walkie- talkie.  
  
"Tell me again why I'm helping X get his girlfriend back?" The ray growled back.  
  
"Because you couldn't say no to us. And it's the right thing to do."  
  
There was a pause than, "I'll just be glad when this is over."  
  
"So will I."  
  
Solarblaze lowered her binoculars and gave Sinead a thumbs up. "Okay DC, she's all yours."  
  
"Come on Jordan, the water's great!"  
  
Jordan hung back, looking wearily at the waves lapping at his feet.   
  
He was about to join his date, who was knee deep, when a large wave appeared out of no where and crashed down on top of Lady Venom. Running back Jordan escaped the blast of water. Once the wave had receded he slowly walked back over to her. She was standing motionless as bits of seaweed clung to her hair and face. A starfish had landed on the top of her head, making up for the hat she had lost to the sea. Seeing her Jordan burst out laughing.  
  
"Are. are you alright?" He asked between giggles. He lifted a piece of seaweed from her face and looked at her closely, still grinning madly.  
  
"You in there? Ya know, you look like an extra from the Monster From the Blue Lagoon." Narrowing her eyes she growled.  
  
"Or not," He peeped.  
  
Grabbing her shoes she started back for the blanket when she felt a gun pressed into her back. To her left she could hear Jordan whimpering.  
  
"Listen sweetheart. Gimmie all your money or you're both dead."  
  
Lady Venom started to flex her hands, preparing to bring out her claws when she felt cold steel lock around her wrists. Try as she might, she couldn't break the handcuffs. Close to crying Jordan gave everything over willingly to his assailant. Searching her pockets the other robber took all the money from her wallet. Both crooks moved away slowly.  
  
"Now I want you to count to 100, and don't call for help neither."  
  
The one leaned in to whisper to his accomplice, "Why'd ya say dat?"  
  
He smiled, "I've always wanted to say that."  
  
"Rhinox, are you and Tarantulas ready? Dannn and Rattrap just finished."  
  
Cheetra paused, waiting for a response.  
  
"It's tehehehe done. They won't tehehehehe be going anywhere."  
  
Nurran looked back through the binoculars. Rattrap had 'accidentally' dropped the key to Lady Venom's' handcuffs like he was supposed to. Jordan had freed her, and they were packing up.  
  
"You better make sure those two are gone by the time what's-his-name and LV arrive."  
  
Nodding Cheetra turned on the walkie-talkie, "Guys, time to vamoose. She's headin' your way."  
  
"We're on our way back." Rhinox replied.  
  
"Great, now we have to make sure Megs got Rampage into position." Cheetra sighed.  
  
"He'd better have," The elf threatened.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------  
  
Shivering Lady Venom made her way to the parking lot. "Jordan, can I borrow your jacket? At least till I get home, I'm really cold."  
  
"B-but this is made with real leather. And salt water would leave-"  
  
"*Grrr* Nevermind. Just take me home."  
  
Sitting in the passenger side, Lady Venom tapped her fingers on the armrest, waiting for the car to start.  
  
"Uh oh."  
  
She paused, mid-tap. "Uh oh? Uh oh what?"  
  
"I mean uh oh the car won't start."  
  
"So? Go fix it! You're a man."  
  
"Just because I know how to drive a car doesn't mean I know how to fix it." Jordan argued, getting out of the car non-the-less to look under the hood.  
  
"This is ridiculous!" Lady Venom muttered.  
  
Getting out of the car she walked to the open road beside the parking lot, and held up her thumb whenever a car passed by. On the third try a car pulled over. She and Jordan ran over. The window rolled down to reveal Cindy Crawford.  
  
"Hey, need a lift?"  
  
Lady Venom opened the door  
  
"Yes, thank you so much we're-"  
  
Cindy stopped her and motioned to Jordan. "I just meant him. I only have room for one." Getting in he looked at Lady Venom.  
  
"Sorry ol' girl. See ya." Slamming the door the car took off.  
  
Screaming in fury she kicked the guard rail post.  
  
"AHHHH-oww.dammit.."  
  
Sore, wet, broke and dateless Lady Venom started walking home.  
  
"I hated doing this to a friend, but it's for the best in the long run." Sapphire sighed.  
  
"Yea, it's better that we exposed what an idiot that Jordan was anyway." Starath told them.  
  
"Now, if X doesn't screw it up, everything should work out." Depth Charge mumbled.  
  
"Must you always be such a downer?" Solarblaze asked the ray.  
  
"Hey, what're those two doing?" Sinead asked, pointing to Nurran and Cheetra.  
  
"Beats me." Dannn said.  
  
"Hey guys, guess what?" Nurran called over.  
  
"What?" Miss Special yelled back.  
  
"Rhinox and chuckles fixed what's-his-names convertible." Nurran continued.  
  
"So?" Rattrap asked, walking over.  
  
Cheetra spun something around her finger, "He left his keys," She smiled happily, "Anyone up for a joyride?" ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------- Lady Venom fumbled with house keys in cold hands.  
  
"Stupid things. All I want is a nice hot bath. Why must you deny me that simple pleasure?" She whined at the keys.  
  
When she finally found the right one she shoved it in the lock so hard that for a second she thought she broke it. Keeping her face to the door as she entered, she locked it, and turned to the long hallway. She gasped and stared in awe and surprise; in front of her she saw a long red carpet, covered on the each side were rose petals and candles. Slowly walking down the hallway she could hear music. But she couldn't make out the tune.   
  
At the end of the hallway was a small package wrapped in plain brown paper, with a white orchid tied to it. On it read:  
  
I am just two and two. I am hot. I am cold  
  
I'm the parent of numbers that cannot be told.  
  
I'm a gift beyond measure, a matter of course.  
  
And I'm yielded with pleasure -when taken by force.  
  
What could be both hot and cold, be a parent of untold numbers? Something that was just two and two? Suddenly she had it. Yes! Something that could be both hot and passionate, or cold and impersonal. Something that could be the 'parent' of untold numbers of people - because there was no counting how many babies had gotten started with it. Something that was just two and two -two lips touching two lips.  
  
A kiss.  
  
Satisfied that she had the right answer she opened the small gift. Inside was a hardcover book of Romeo and Juliet. And a small bag of Hershey kisses. She laughed at its corny cuteness. Opening the bag, she unwrapped the shiny tinfoil and popped a chocolate in her mouth before continuing.   
  
Listening, she followed the petals and music up the stairs. At the top were two small white teddy bears, reaching down to pick them up the bears noses stuck together. Pulling them apart she slowly moved them towards one another. Their noses magnetically stuck together again.  
  
Kissing bears! How adorable!  
  
The music was clearer now and she could make out the song as being ' I knew I loved you' by Savage Garden. But it was ending, and the next song that started was a secret favorite of hers that no one but Rampage knew about.   
  
It was 'Can You Feel The Love Tonight' by Elton John.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ There's a calm surrender To the rush of day When the heart of the rolling world Can be turned away An enchanted moment And it sees me through It's enough for this restless warrior Just to be with you ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Turning a corner Lady Venom stood in the family room. The large room was alight with the glow of over fifty candles. And in the center, looking comically tall and large, was Rampage. The music swelled around her.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ And can you feel the love tonight? (tonight) It is where we are It's enough for this wide-eyed wanderer That we got this far And can you feel the love tonight? (tonight) How it's laid to rest? It's enough to make kings and vagabonds Believe the very best ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Slowly moving forward, as to not knock over any candles, Rampage stopped in front of her.  
  
"Lady Venom, I apologize for not being there. For not caring."  
  
He kneeled down before her, making him almost eye level.  
  
"It's not a engagement. But I promise to never hurt you, to always be there when you need me. I promise to be your crying shoulder when things get rough."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ There's a time for everyone If they only learn That the twisting kaleidoscope Moves us all in turn There's a rhyme and reason To the wild outdoors When the heart of this star-crossed voyager Beats in time with yours ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Reaching into a compartment he brought out a small, velvet pouch. Opening the contents onto his hand, he held it up to her.  
  
"You will always belong to yourself. I will never force anything on you, and will always respect you. I merely want to give this to you to celebrate our love."  
  
Taking her hand, he placed the ring in it. Looking at it she saw the outside design was a Celtic cross knot. On the inside was a small inscription:  
  
From thy lips, by thine my sin is purged.  
  
Slipping it on her finger, Rampage continued, " Lady Venom; Darkstar; Courtney. Whatever the name, whatever the form. I will always." Lady Venom watched him closely.  
  
"I will always love you."  
  
Reaching up she hugged him, feeling tears fall down her cheeks, "Oh you stupid crab. That's all I needed to hear!"  
  
She pulled back to look at his stunned expression.  
  
"Over a year of dating and now you finally choose to say it."  
  
Jumping, she tackled him in a hug, causing him to lose his balance and fall backwards.  
  
"Uh, can you promise me one thing?"  
  
Leaning forward Lady Venom lightly kissed him, "Sure."  
  
"Don't tell anybody any body about what I did."  
  
She nodded, frowning in mock seriousness, "Ah yes. The famed reputation.   
  
Don't worry, I won't tell them all the mushy stuff you did."  
  
"Good," He growled, pulling her closer, " Cause then I'd have to hurt you."  
  
She squealed as he started tickling her, "Ah!..Ramp..age..sto,- hahahhehehe...don't." ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ It's enough to make kings and vagabonds Believe the very best. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Author note: Okay guys, I know that this was extremely out of character for him, but I really wanted to write this. Also, for those of you who don't understand what the hell is going on here. I apologize, at the web address I have provided in my stats there is a thing going on where we all have our own favorite character, and that is where the people mentioned in the story come from. Hope this clears things up, if it doesn't, mail me and I'll do my best to explain. Please let me know how you feel about it. 


End file.
